I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming a bale and more particularly relates to a method for forming and strapping bales of paper or other similar material.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As indicated above, this invention relates to a method which will form and strap a bale automatically with a minimum amount of manual attention. Prior automatic baling methods known to applicant are shown in U.S. Pat. NOs. 3,576,161 and 3,613,556. The present invention provides a considerably simplified method and therefore a method of considerably lower cost.